Harry Potter and the Horcrux Hunt
by jacquisup
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are looking for hocruxes and they have a lot of work to do. Harry and his friend have to fight dementors, Death Eaters and Voldemort. My story is a mixture of all the books put together. I hope you like it!


**Harry Potter and the Horcrux Hunt**

 **By Jacqui Upham**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The search begins**

"Ron?" Hermione said.

"Yeah?" Ron answered.

"Have you noticed that Harry's been pretty quiet lately?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, actually I have," he said to her.

"What's wrong with him? Any idea?" she asked.

"Are you two talking about me again?" Harry asked them as he came out from behind a nearby tree where he had dropped his wand.

"NO!" said Ron looking scared.

"YES YOU ARE!" Harry yelled in an angry tone.

"Harry calm down! You're starting to act and sound like Voldemort!" said Hermione in a scared voice.

"I AM NOT! AND NO MATTER _WHAT_ ANYONE SAYS, I DO NOT HAVE POWER TO MATCH HIM! I KNOW THAT HE GAVE ME SOME OF HIS POWERS THAT NIGHT AND AFTER SIX YEARS AT HOGWARTS I CAN DO EVERYTHING HE LEARNED BUT THAT'S ALL! UNLESS YOU TWO KNOW SOMETHING I DON'T!" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Harry, we didn't say you did!" Hermione told him trying to calm him down.

"Come on Harry we didn't mean to get you mad. I swear!" said Ron, as he and Hermione started to take out their wands.

"YES YOU DID! YOU - AHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry yelled, as his knees buckled and he gripped his pounding head.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione said as they started running to him.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked panting.

"MY SCAR! He's _furious_!"Harry said. He started sweating and feeling sick.

"Ok, ok, calm down Harry. Why don't you go lay down for a while?" Hermione said gently.

"OK. Ron? Can you help me? Because I'm really dizzy and can't get up." Harry asked.

"Sure," Ron answered, as he helped him to his feet and walked him to the tent.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dumbledore's surprise visit**

"I CAN'T DO IT! IT HURTS TOO MUCH! I CAN'T FIGHT IT ANYMORE!" Harry yelled to himself.

"Yes you can Harry!" said Dumbledore's ghost as it appeared suddenly."Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said looking surprised.

"Hello Harry, "he said smiling.

"Hello professor." Harry answered smiling back.

"Harry, you can fight this, just think of all the other things you've done with your scar bothering you like this! You saved the sorcerer's stone from him, fought him face to face when he first came back, and in your fifth year you stopped him from possessing you! Now look at you! You can fight the visions perfectly!" Dumbledore reminded him supportively.

"Professor, I can't take it! My head is ready to split!" Harry cried.

"I know Harry, I know. But you need to fight it just a little bit longer!" Dumbledore encouraged him.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore asked."Why does it hurt my scar when we destroy a horcrux now? It didn't hurt when I got rid of Tom Riddle's diary in my second year." Harry asked.

"It hurts now because he has his body and full powers back. And there's something I've been meaning to tell you since we started looking for them, Harry," Dumbledore answered.

"What is it?"

"You can't destroy all of them, there's one horcrux that only Voldemort himself can destroy." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You," Dumbledore said to him.

"ME?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes Harry, you." he said sadly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you're a horcrux, Harry." he said.

 **"** WHAT?! NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes, you are the horcrux he never meant to make, Harry," Dumbledore answered.

"Is that why my scar bothers me when we're close to each other, when he feels strong emotions and I can see into his mind?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. Your scar burns because the piece of his soul that is trapped inside you is trying to get out through your scar."

"How? How did that happen?" Harry asked panicking.

"When Voldemort tried to kill you all those years ago his soul was so weak from being ripped up so many times before that it wasn't strong enough to stay together when his curse backfired on him. And since you were the only living thing in the room, it went to you," Dumbledore told him.

"Anything else I should know?" Harry said impatiently.

"No, that's all. I will check on you three once and a while throughout your quest and do what I can to help. But it seems you're doing a pretty good job on your own. Bye Harry." he said patting him on the back.

"OK, Professor Dumbledore. See you soon." Harry said back.

 **Chapter3**

 **The dementor attack**

"Harry? Are you feeling alright in there?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"How's your head?" Ron asked kindly.

"Still a little sore, but better. Why, did you need something?" Harry asked.

"No, Hermione told me to check on you while she did something." Ron said.

"What is she doing?" Harry asked.

"Just organizing her bag." Ron said before Harry could get worried.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hermione.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ " Hermione yelled.

"OH SHOOT!" Harry yelled as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand.

"WAIT UP!" Ron yelled.

"NO JUST LET _ME_ HANDLE THIS!" Harry yelled to Ron as he ran to Hermione.

"YOU SURE? YOU SURE YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH?" Ron yelled back to him.

"YEAH, YOU AND HERMIONE STILL NEED TO WORK ON THE PATRONOUS CHARM A BIT!" Harry told Ron.

"OK, JUST BECAREFUL!"Ron said as he lost sight of Harry. "HERMIONE, RUN! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM. _EXOECTO PATRONUM!_ " yelled Harry as a patronus in the form of a stag appeared from the tip of his wand. Ron stood there for a minute but decided to head after him in case something happened.

"How does he do it?" Ron asked Hermione panting as they watched him.

"He's a really powerful wizard Ron, and has been using that charm for four years." She reminded him.

"They aren't kidding when they say, since Dumbledore's gone, next to Voldemort, Harry's the greatest sorcerer in the world!"Ron exclaimed.

"I know." Hermione agreed.

"Where'd they come from? Any ideas?" Harry asked when he had gotten rid of them all.

"None what so ever. Thanks Harry." said Hermione hugging him.

"You're welcome." Harry said smiling.

"Ok now that that's over, who's got first watch tonight?" Ron asked.

"Me." Harry said. Ron looked at him with a suspicious and worried look.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking for his coat.

"Is your scar bothering you again?" Ron asked.

"No, why?" Harry said to him.

"Because it looks really red to me." he told him.

"No, I'm fine. It's been getting redder and redder everyday really." Harry reassured him.

"Why?"Ron asked.

"Because we get into close contact so much these days," Harry explained to Ron.

"Oh, OK. Just wanted to check." Ron told him.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said smiling.

"No problem mate." Ron said.

 **Chapter 4**

 **The dream**

"YOU HAVE ONCE AGAIN FAILED ME WORMTAIL! YOU ARE MAKING ME FEEL SORRY FOR NOT KILLING YOU!" Harry snapped in a high, cold, merciless voice.

"But My Lord, it, it was an accident! I didn't – AHHHHHHHHH!" Wormtail yelled in pain as he was hit by the torture curse.

Harry woke up with his scar throbbing, hand pressed against it, dripping with sweat.

 **"** HARRY!" Ron yelled looking at Harry worriedly.

"Huh?" Harry said confused.

"Harry, are you ok? I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but you've kind of been shooting curses, spells, jinxes, and they pretty much match Voldemort's skill, power, and strength. And most of the spells you were using were the type he uses," Ron said scared.

"You're joking right?" Harry said moaning and rubbing scar.

"No, I'm serious." he said, looking guilty.

Harry tried to sit up but the pain in his scar was making him too weak. So while the pain slowly subsided he stayed in bed and got some rest for duration of the day.

"Hermione? Do you want me to take over for a bit?" Ron asked.

"Sure, thanks Ron." When Ron got outside he told Hermione about Harry's dream.

Later that afternoon Harry fell back to sleep and had another dream about Voldemort. Nagini and his death eaters were with him this time.

"Will you two stop fighting! If you don't, Nagini is going to have a very nice lunch today."

When they heard him say that, the two death eaters stopped at once.

"That's better. Now, as I was saying, Potter is, as much as I hate to say it, one skill away from matching me, power, knowledge in magic, and abilities. So we need to come up with a plan of how to stop that while he's still at Hogwarts. Does anyone have any ideas?" Voldemort asked as he sat in his chair stroking Nagini.

"What does he have that you have My Lord?" asked Bellatrix. **"** Potter has Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Flying, Parsletongue, Leadership skills, Dueling, Charms, Apparition, Wandless and Non – Verbal magic, and Wand versatility."

"Wow, you really _do_ share a lot of powers!" said a death eater, shaking his head.

"Thank you that's nice to hear from my own follower!" Voldemort snapped angrily.

"Sorry My Lord," The death eater said.

"What is it that he is missing?" another asked.

"The only power missing is legilemency," Voldemort answered."How are we going to stop him from learning it?" another death eater asked.

"We can't you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you snake!"

The two started to fight again.

"HISSSSSSSS!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YOU TWO! AND YOU'VE MADE NAGINI MAD!" Voldemort yelled.

"PLEASE MY LORD! DON'T DO IT!" the two death eaters said looking panicked.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

A flash of green light shot from Voldemort's wand and the two death eaters' fell lifeless to the ground.

"Nagini, lunch." Voldemort hissed. The snake slithered down from his shoulders and toward her meal.

 **Chapter 5**

 **A secret is revealed**

The next morning Harry was even weaker from the pain in his scar.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"No. I can't move. Everything is too heavy for me to lift." Harry answered in an extremely weak voice.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, scared.

"My scar, it hasn't hurt this much in _years!_ It hasn't hurt like this since the night he touched it in the graveyard our fourth year!" Harry struggled to say.

"Did you have another dream about him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Two of his death eaters were fighting and getting him mad. He knows I just need one more skill to match his power, knowledge in magic and strength. He's trying to figure out a way to stop that from happening while we're at Hogwarts still,"Harry said and he explained the rest of his dream to them.

"Wow that is quite the dream! No wonder your scar hurts so much. Can you lift your hands at least?" she asked him, looking at his hands. Harry tried to lift his hands but he was too weak.

"No, I can't even lift my hands.

"This isn't good. RON!" Hermione yelled.

"YEAH?" Ron yelled back.

"HARRY'S AWAKE BUT IS TOO WEAK TO SIT UP, OR MOVE." She said scared. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" Ron asked in a panicked voice.

"IT'S HIS SCAR, IT'S BURNING SO BAD HE CAN BARLEY TALK AND HE'S ALMOST AS PALE AS VOLDEMORT!" she yelled to him.

Ron came running into the tent to see Harry.

"Wow Harry, you really _are_ just about as pale as Voldemort!" Ron said staring at him worriedly voice.

"Thanks Ron. That's nice to hear; first I'm just about as powerful and short tempered as my mortal enemy. Now I'm starting to _look_ like him!" Harry snapped in a weak and angry voice.

He felt bad immediately after he said it.

"Harry, don't worry, you're just really pale is all. There isn't any way that you could start looking like him," Hermione said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, it's not like you two are related or anything." Ron said. Harry paused for a second.

"Ummmmm, yeah about that…"Harry replied.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Harry?" Hermione asked looking at him. Harry gulped.

"Um, you two know about the story of the three brothers with the deathly hallows right?"

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked Harry as his eyes narrowed.

"Because Voldemort's uncle actually had the stone on the ring that Dumbledore destroyed and my invisibility cloak is the one the youngest brother got from death." Harry told them.

"WHAT?!" Ron said wide eyed.

"Harry you're not serious are you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that would make you and Voldemort _distant cousins!"_ Ron yelled.

"As much as I hate to say it, I'm not kidding,"Harry sighed looking down. "Bloody hell Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at Harry.

"Harry how long have you known this? Does Voldemort know this?" Hermione asked

"I just found out last year and I'm not sure if he knows or not," Harry said to them.

"So, you've got the cloak, Voldemort's uncle had the stone, but who's got the wand?" Ron asked Harry.

"I have no idea. But the way Dumbledore described it to me last year; it needs to stay out of Voldemort's hands if we have a chance of beating him." Harry said wincing.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Back in his mind**

"Harry why don't you try to lift up your arms and see how hard it is?" Hermione suggested.

"Ok," Harry replied. Trying to sit up, grunting while he did it.

"No?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said disappointed and a bit tired.

"Still can't move your arms or sit up?" Ron asked.

"No. You guys don't have to stay in here with me if you don't want to, you know," Harry reminded them.

"We know, Harry. We just want to keep an eye on you while you're pretty much helpless," Hermione told to him.

"Yeah Harry, you've almost gotten yourself killed _loads_ of times protecting us," Ron said.

"Now it's our turn to protect _you,"_ Hermione told him smiling.

"You guys are the best. I don't know what I'd do without you," Harry told them.

"Ok then, we're gonna let you get some more rest because you sound a bit stronger and we want you to be back to normal. Don't we Ron? Ron? What are you- AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hermione.

"What is it?" Harry said, panicking.

"MORE DEMENTORS!" Ron yelled.

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed.

"MORE DEMENTORS!" Ron tried to sit up and grab his wand but couldn't do it.

"Guys I think you're on your own this time. I can't sit up or anything still!" Harry said to them. Ron and Hermione looked at each other nervously.

"Remember, it has to be a _really_ powerful and happy memory! Think of when we first started Hogwarts! And all the things we've done together!" Harry shouted.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Ron and Hermione yelled together.

'There's too many, there's _got_ to be a way to help them! But how? I can't even move my arms or sit up, never mind the patronus charm!' Harry thought to himself. Harry used every piece of strength he had regained to move and sit up. It was hard but he barley pulled it off.

"Ok, just need to call my wand, _Accio wand!"_

When he said it his wand flew to his hand.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ he yelled. Ron and Hermione turned their heads when they saw something appear behind them. It was Harry shooting a stag from his wand. Hand shaking, using all of what he had for strength to do the charm, he held up his arm, wand and sat up all at once to help them. After all the dementors left from his charm, he fell backwards, finding it hard to breath.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

"How, why did you do that? You're too weak!" Ron said to him. In an _extremely_ weak voice Harry said,

"You, you cccan't hhhandle that many dementors yet. O-o-only I c-c-can. You need m-more practice."

"Oh Harry, you shouldn't have done that!"Hermione said gently as she ran her hand over his cheek.

"Yeah, you need just about all of what you _have_ for strength to fight off Voldemort when he gets inside your mind!" Ron said to him.

"I know, but I need to help you guys too," Harry said softly and weakly.

"Harry, give me your wand." Hermione said in a stern voice.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"So you can't do any magic while you're like this," Hermione answered sticking her hand out to grab it.

"NO!" Harry yelled at her.

"Harry please? You need to rest!" Ron begged.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU GUYS! AND IF I DON'T HAVE MY WAND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PREVENT YOU FROM GETTING HURT?" he yelled angrily.

"I know you can do a lot more things than we can, but _please,_ we need to keep you safe once and awhile too. Especially right now," Ron told him gently.

"Ron's right, Harry. You need to let us keep you safe once and awhile too." said Hermione quietly.

"But-"Harry started.

"Shut up, give me your wand and get some rest!" Ron yelled.

"All right all right! Bloody hell R- AHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed in pain as his scar started throbbing.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron asked looking scared.

"When he's hunched over like that what do you _think_ is wrong, Ronald?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Oh, right. Do you think he's strong enough to fight this?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know." she answered getting on her knees next to Harry looking scared.

"The poor guy can't even get his hands on his scar to rub it he's so weak!" said Ron as he watched Harry try to get his hands on his scar.

"GUYS, I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T FIGHT IT THIS TIME!" Harry yelled his eyes streaming from the pain.

"Yes you can Harry! You may be weak but I _know_ you can do it!" Dumbledore said sportingly to Harry. Ron and Hermione turned around and saw Dumbledore pop out of nowhere just like Hogwarts' ghosts.

"NO I CAN'T!" he yelled.

"Yes you can Harry!" Dumbledore repeated.

"Come on Harry, you have to try!" Hermione said holding him up.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING!" he yelled. But he closed his eyes tightly and tried to get out of Voldemort's mind one more time. "All right Harry! I know that couldn't have been easy with how much your scar hurts and how weak you are but you did it;" Ron exclaimed as Harry opened his eyes.

"You have got to be the most amazing wizard I've ever seen," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Yes, this boy is a _very_ powerful and amazing wizard." Dumbledore said smiling,

Thanks guys," Harry whispered.

"Now why don't you get some sleep? And hopefully you don't have any more nightmares!" Ron said laughing.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Harry's spell**

The next morning Harry felt much better and could sit up and move again. "FINALLY!" he said excitedly.

"What?" Ron asked yawning.

"My head feels better; I can move and can sit up just fine!" Harry told him.

"All right! Hey Hermione, come here!" Ron yelled.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Harry's got all his strength back! And his scar doesn't hurt anymore!" Ron said.

"Oh good. He may feel fine but I think he should stay in bed for just one more day," she said relieved.

"That's probably a good idea. You okay with that, Harry?" Ron said, agreeing with her. **"** I don't have a choice, do I?" Harry asked smiling at them.

"I don't think you do," Ron whispered laughing.

"Can I at least try to stand up?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I'll go ask her. Hermione? Can he at least try to stand up?" Ron went outside to ask her.

"If you help him get his balance, he can," Hermione said to Ron slowly.

"Thanks!" Harry told her when Ron told him what she said.

"Ok, Harry, just go nice and slow, take my hands and I'll help you get your balance back,"Ron said to him as he helped him stand up. Ron slowly let go of his hands, but Harry fell right back onto his bed.

"Ow. Ok, still not strong enough to stand. But sitting up is a start," Harry sighed.

"Yeah it's a start." Ron said smiling.

"I'd rather fall than have my scar throbbing, though!" he said laughing.

"I bet! It's got to be so annoying when your scar burns," Ron said to him.

"You have no idea. Oh yea, Hermione, can you come here for a minute please?" Harry asked.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked concerned, as she came into the tent.

"Give me your wand, Ron you too." he told them.

Ron and Hermione look at Harry with confused faces.

"Why do you want our wands?" Hermione asked.

"I want to put a spell on them," Harry said to them.

"What's it going to do?" Ron asked curiously.

"Make it so nothing can break them and so they only work for us three or someone we trust like Neville, Luna, Seamus, you get the idea. And if someone else even _touches_ it, just like my scar does when me and Voldemort are in close contact or he feels strong emotions, it'll burn them. Ok Ron, you're first," Harry explained.

"But-," Ron started.

" _Accio wand!"_ Harry yelled as Ron's wand flew to him.

"HEY!" Ron said angrily.

" _Relecto!_ " Harry said.

"What did you do to it!" Ron asked Harry looking scared.

"I already told you, I made it so it only works for you, me and Hermione and can't be broken. If someone else even _touches_ it, just like my scar does when me and Voldemort are close to each other it'll burn them," he said rolling his eyes.

"You're a genius!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks. Ok, Hermione your turn, then I'll need to borrow one of yours, so I can do mine," Harry said as he gave Ron his wand back.

"Um Harry?" Ron said looking worried.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Since you and Voldemort share a core, and it's from the same phoenix, is it going to do that to Voldemort's wand?" Ron asked.

"No, I checked with Dumbledore before I did it," he assured Ron. "Oh, ok." Ron said feeling relived.

"Ok, Hermione, wand please," Harry said to her. After he did Hermione's, he asked Ron he if he could use his to put it on his own wand.

"Here you go, Harry," Ron said handing Harry his wand.

"Thanks Ron. _Relecto!_ There, that ought to work. Now let's try it. So the three of them tried out their wands and it worked the way he said it would."Perfect!" Harry said excitedly.

"Uh Harry?" Ron said tapping on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Harry said looking up from the wands.

"Why doesn't it reach Voldemort's wand?" Ron asked Harry.

"Because I need to have his wand with me for it to work. And the only thing that can happen between our wands is priori incontatem. Which means we can't hurt each other when I use my wand and he uses his wand when we're fighting,"Harry explained.

"Oh," Ron said.

"And to make it weirder, they're both from Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes," Harry said.

"Really?" Ron asked wide eyed.

"Really." Harry answered.

"Wow, how many things do you two share? Oops,"Ron said looking scared.

"You don't want to know. And I'm going to let that one slide today but just this once," Harry warned.

 **Chapter 8**

 **The accidental Horcrux**

The next day Harry was back on his feet and taking care of himself, but Ron and Hermione still looked after him.

 **"** All right, so, how are we going to know what and where the next horcrux is?" Hermione asked.

"Me," Harry answered.

"You? What do you mean?" Ron asked looking at him.

"I'm not sure why, but when we get close to a horcrux I feel something." Ron and Hermione stared at each other. Clearly knowing something he didn't.

"Why are you looking at each other like that?" Harry asked them as his eyes narrowed. "Should we just tell him?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"I think we might have to. Even though Dumbledore told us he would probably figure it out on his own," Ron whispered back.

"Ok. Um, Harry?" Hermione said slowly.

"Yea? Is there something you two know that I don't? Because by the looks on your faces I think there is," Harry asked suspiciously.

"You're right. Dumbledore told us you would probably figure this out on your own but…" Ron started.

"I'm a horcrux aren't I?" Harry asked staring at him crossing his arms.

"How did you know that?" Hermione said looking stunned.

"I was lying in bed last week and started saying the prophecy to myself and thinking, 'what else could they be? Well, he _did_ find Hogwarts to be his first _real_ home like I did and had Salazar Slytherin's locket as one. So would things that belonged to the other two be horcruxes? Since the sword has been in Dumbledore's office _that_ can't be one. But what about Hufflpuff and Ravenclaw?'" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"That does make sense actually." Hermione said quietly.

"It does?" Ron said looking confused.

"Yea, think about how much he loved that school. He loved it as much as I do!" Harry said to them.

"But what would they be?" Ron said curiously.

"Good question."Hermione said tapping her fingers on the table.

"I know," Harry said.

"You do?" Hermione asked.

"Yea. I was looking up things about the four founders and what they owned. Obviously Gryffindor had the sword and Slytherin had the locket. But Hufflpuff had a golden goblet and Ravenclaw had a diadem. So one of them is at Hogwarts. And I'm pretty sure one is in Gringotts bank," Harry said to them.

"How do you know that?" asked Ron.

"Remember how scared Bellatrix was when she thought we were in her vault last time she saw us at Malfoy Manner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Ron answered.

"That means there's one in there. And Bellatrix is Voldemort's most loyal death eater," Harry said slowly.

"You're right Harry! But which one is it?" Hermione asked him.

"We won't know until we get there. But in order to do that, we're going to need a goblin and some polyjuice potion. I can take care of the goblin and Hermione can take care of the potion."

"How're we going to get a goblin to help us?" Ron asked Harry.

"Dark Magic. The imperious curse," Harry answered.

"HARRY! YOU WOULDN'T REALLY DO THAT WOULD YOU?" Hermione asked him shocked.

"I think he would Hermione," said Ron looking at Harry's face.

"I may not look like the kind of wizard that would do it, but I've been doing Dark Magic since our fifth year," Harry said looking guilty.

"YOU WHAT!?" Ron and Hermione exclaimed together as they stared at him.

"I've actually been doing Dark Magic since our fifth year. I did the imperious curse on one of the teachers, did the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix, and plenty others. The only spell I haven't done and most likely will never do is the killing curse. And they're as strong and perfect as Voldemort's," Harry admitted feeling guilty.

"Wow, you are one amazing wizard," Ron complemented him.

"I know. You have got to be the most powerful young wizard I've ever seen." Hermione told Harry shaking her head.

"Thanks. I hate doing it but sometimes they just fly out of my mouth or I just have to do it because they know I hate Dark Magic and my signature curse is the Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus." Harry told them.

"Everyone knows that's your signature curse. Just like his is the killing curse." Ron said.

"Ok, so how are you going to get into Gringotts after me and Ron are transformed?" Hermione asked Harry.

"My invisibility cloak. I'll hide under my invisibility cloak and go over to the goblin at the desk and do the Imperious Curse on him to make him take us to Bellatrix's vault so we can find it," Harry explained.

"You really think this'll work?" Ron asked Harry.

"I'm positive. I may look innocent, but my Dark Magic is _extremely_ powerful," Harry said smirking at them.

 **Chapter 9**

 **At Gringotts bank**

Ron, Harry and Hermione went to the forest. Harry got his cloak and wand, Hermione poured the potion into cups for her and Ron, and Ron got changed for Gringotts.

"Ron, the potion is ready come out here and drink it!" Hermione called.

"Coming!" Ron called as he went outside and drank it."Awful stuff that is."

"I know but we need to do whatever it takes to stop him," Hermione said to him.

"I guess you're right, and Harry's the boss of this mission so whatever he says goes," Ron said staring at Harry.

"Right. And I have to admit Harry is a very good leader," Hermione said to Ron.

"You're right, he really is,"Ron agreed.

"Are you guys ready?" Harry asked them.

"Yes we're ready," Hermione said to Harry.

"OK, I'm going to head over to the front desk. When I stick my foot out a bit you imitate Bellatrix and say you want to enter your vault. Then I'll do the Imperious Curse on him. Got it?" Harry whispered from under the cloak.

"Got it," Hermione said to him.

"Good. Ron, you got it?" Harry asked.

"Yea I got it," Ron answered.

Harry walked over to the goblin sitting at the front desk and stuck part of his foot out.

"Ahem," Hermione said.

"Hello Miss Lastrange. How may I help you today?" asked one of the goblins from behind the desk.

"I wish to enter my vault," Hermione said to the goblin behind the desk. **"** _Imperio,"_ Harry whispered.

"Very well Miss Lastrange, follow me," Said the goblin.

"Harry? How will you know what it is?" Ron whispered to Harry when they got to the vault.

"Since I'm a horcrux, I'll feel it," he whispered back to them.

"How? How can you feel it?" Ron said to him. "I'm not exactly sure. I just get a feeling in my scar. It's not _burning_ but it's not _fine_. It's more of a prickle." Harry told them.

"Oh," Ron said looking at him confused.

"That's really the only way I can explain it." Harry door to the vault opened and they stepped inside.

"She's got an awful lot of things in here. Is it here Harry, can you feel anything?" Hermione said to him.

"Yeah, it's somewhere in here," he said to them as they started walking around the vault.

"What does the cup look like? Do you know Harry?" Ron asked as he looked around the vault.

"It looks like a small, golden version the tri - wizard cup." He said to Ron. "Like that one up there?" Hermione asked as she pointed to a golden cup at the top of a mountain of things. As he looked up, the scar on his forehead started prickling.

"THAT'S IT HERMIONE! YOU FOUND IT! Now how do we get to it?" he asked.

"Can't we just call it?" Ron asked Harry.

"No. It doesn't work on his horcruxes; you've got to remember that he's a really powerful dark wizard so he puts a lot of spells on his objects to keep them safe," Harry reminded him.

"So how're we going to get it?" Hermione asked.

"THE SWORD!" Harry yelled.

"We can use the sword to get it! Hermione hand me the sword."

On his command Hermione passed Harry the sword.

"Be careful Harry." "Hermione, he's done more dangerous things than this. I think he can get a goblet. Just think of what he's done from year one to year six." Ron told her.

"I guess you're right Ron, I panic when it comes to him these days for some reason." Hermione said to him.

"GOT IT! Now come on and let's get out of here before we get caught."Harry said as he put the cloak back on and they left Gringotts.

 **Chapter** **10:**

 **Destruction** **of** **the** **horcrux**

"Alright, you guys ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Ron are you ready?" said Hermione.

"Yea, do it Harry!" Ron said to Harry.

"OK, just remember, this is going to bother my scar, so don't get freaked out if you see me fall, clap my hand to my forehead or any of the things that I usually do when it bothers me. "He said looking mainly at Hermione.

"Alright Harry," Hermione said looking worried.

"One, two, three!"As he raised the sword to destroy the horcrux, his scar started to burn and he fell to his knees.

"Harry? Harry!" Ron called as Harry came back.

"Huh?" said Harry moaning in pain.

"You OK?" Ron asked as he helped Harry to his feet looking worried.

"Yea, like I said it bothers my scar when we destroy horcruxes. How's Hermione acting?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good actually," Ron told Harry.

"Good. Alright four down, two to go,"said Harry.

"Two? I thought he made seven? I know you destroyed the diary in the Chamber of Secrets our second year. Dumbledore destroyed the ring, we destroyed the locket, and you just destroyed the goblet. We still have to go to Hogwarts to find the diadem and one more because we know you're a horcrux so that makes three. Why do we only have two left?"Ron said looking confused.

"Because the only person who can destroy the horcrux in me is Voldemort _himself,_ " Harry said to Ron.

 **"** Oh. Wait, how's he going to do that? You wouldn't give yourself up to him would you?"

"Well if it means getting rid of the horcrux inside me I don't really have a choice do I?" said Harry.

"HARRY! ARE YOU MENTAL? WHY WOULD YOU GIVE YOURSELF UP TO HIM?" Ron yelled.

"I know Ron. But that's the only way to get rid of it. And besides, since its part of _his_ soul and not mine, it won't kill me." Harry reminded him.

"Good point. But how are you going to do that?" Ron asked him.

"That, I still haven't figured out yet," Harry said quietly.

"You'll think of something. You come up with some really good plans and ideas," Ron told Harry smiling.

 **Chapter** **11:**

 **Return** **to** **Hogwarts**

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called.

 **"** Hello Harry. Did you need something?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

 **"** Yea, we're going to go to Hogwarts to look for the lost diadem of Ravenclaw today so I was wondering if I could have Dumbledore's Army help us. I know you told me to just tell Ron and Hermione, but we're going to need a lot more help this time," Harry told Dumbledore's ghost.

"Yes, you'll need a lot more help this time. So go ahead and explain what you've been doing all year. And thank you for checking," Dumbledore said to Harry.

"Thanks professor," Harry said smiling.

"Good luck, Harry. And don't worry, you can do it. I know you can," Dumbledore assured him.

After Dumbledore left, Harry felt a horrible scorching pain in the lightning bolt scar.

"WHAT DID THEY TAKE?" yelled Harry in a high, cold voice that matched Voldemort's.

"A-A-A little golden cup My Lord."

Harry took out his wand and killed the goblin.

"He has discovered our secret Nagini! I must check to make sure the others are safe and you my friend, must stay close," Voldemort hissed to Nagini.

As he opened his eyes he yelled **"** Ron! Hermione! COME HERE!"

"What is it Harry? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked panting.

"VOLDEMORT KNOWS WE'RE HUNTING HORCRUXES! I was just talking to Dumbledore to see if we could tell the members of Dumbledore's Army what we've been doing all year and if they can help us this time. And then out of nowhere his thoughts flew into my head, I heard him yelling at the goblin that helped us so I wanted to see why in case he would find out! And he knows!" Harry's heart was pounding as he said it.

"What did Dumbledore say about the others helping us?" Ron asked urgently.

"Yes. So that should make it a little easier," Harry said to Ron as he rubbed his burning scar and fought to remain in his own right mind.

"Ok, calm down, so we can get some help this time and considering what you saw that's good." Hermione said trying to calm Harry down. While they were in the tent that night they formed a plan and headed back to Hogwarts the next morning.

"Ok, Ron, when we get to Hogwarts I want you to call all the members of Dumbledore's army. Hermione, you make sure no one sees them going to the room of requirement," Harry told them.

"What are _you_ doing?" Ron asked Harry.

"I'm going down to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Why are you going to the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Hermione.

"To grab some fangs from the basilisk's skeleton," said Harry. So Ron took the coin from their fifth year that Hermione had made to let them know when the next meeting was and pressed his wand to it.

"Yea, Neville? RON? yelled Ginny as she came into the room.

Hey Ginny, said Ron.

Soon Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Fred and George Weasly arrived at the room of requirement.

 **"** OK, that's everyone. Now, Harry's here too but he just went to grab some things. He'll be here soon. Then we'll form a plan since Harry's the leader of Dumbledore's Army. We're going to need him," Hermione explained.

Meanwhile down in the girls bathroom under his invisibility cloak…

" _Open"_ Harry hissed. Once the path leading to the Chamber of secrets opened Harry slid down the path and found the next door _"open"_ he repeated. When he got to the chamber he went over to the basilisk's skeleton and pulled out all its fangs. Once he had done that, he put them all in the bag around his neck. After he had all the teeth, he left the chamber and went to meet with Ron, Hermione, and hopefully the rest of Dumbledore's Army.

"Shhhh, I hear something!" Seamus said panicking.

"Calm down! It's just me, Harry." Harry assured everyone.

"HARRY!" everyone yelled.

"Shhhhhhhh! Do you _want_ to get caught?" asked Harry as he took off his invisibility cloak.

"Sorry Harry," said Neville.

"So, what's the plan? How are we going to defeat Voldemort?" asked Fred.

"OK, first I'm going to explain what we three have been doing all year." So Harry explained about the horcruxes, destroying them, and all the other things they'd been doing all year. Then, out of nowhere, his scar seared with pain as Voldemort discovered the loss of another horcrux. As he pulled himself out of Voldemort's mind with an extreme effort, he heard Cho say,

"Wow that must be really hard and scary." He found himself being held up by Ron and feeling sick. He looked over at Ron and Hermione and mouthed the words, "He knows the locket's gone!"

"Not for Harry Potter Cho! How often do you see him scared? And everyone knows that next to Voldemort he's the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" said George. As he said it Harry's face turned bright red.

"I guess you're right George, he _is_ a really powerful and brave wizard," Cho said to him.

"So, here's the plan: Ravenclaw's I want you to go up to your common room and look for any sign of a clue or sign of it. Hufflpuff, you go down to the kitchen and look. And Gryffindor, you look around the first floor. Everyone got it?"

They all nodded their heads and ran to where they were assigned. Harry had Ron and Hermione stay behind so he could talk to them about what he had seen.

"What is it? What'd you see?" Ron asked Harry.

"He's going to check to make sure the others are safe. He's heading to the ring next."

As he said it, he felt a scorching pain in his scar and found himself in a ruined stone shack with rotting floorboards. The floorboards had been ripped apart and the box was empty. As Voldemort screamed in fury, Harry used an enormous effort to pull himself out of Voldemort's mind and was being held up by Ron. Ron told Harry that Hermione had gone to get him a chair. He was covered with icy sweat and felt sick from the pain. When Hermione returned with a chair, Ron helped Harry to sit down. When he sat down he told them what he'd seen that time.

"We need to get and destroy the diadem _fast!_ " said Harry.

"But Harry, we don't even know what the diadem _looks_ like. Never mind where it is!" Hermione said to him.

"I know! But we need to get looking. Because if he chooses to come here next, we're _never_ going to stop him!" Harry said as he winced from the pain in his scar.

Voldemort was at the underground cave where he had hidden the locket but found both the locket and potion gone.

"He knows the locket, ring, goblet and diary are gone. I don't know where he's going next, but I don't think he'll come here since Snape's here." he said fighting the pain in his scar.

"How does he know about the diary? You said he was in Albania until our fourth year!" said Ron.

"He was, but he left it with Lucius Malfoy remember? And when we were getting our school supplies for the year he slipped it into Ginny's cauldron. And you probably remember what else happened that year. I think Voldemort asked Lucius if he still had it and he said "no". I remember my scar hurting a few times that summer to, and the day I got back to my aunt and uncles house I fell on my floor because my scar hurt so bad out of nowhere. AND I BET THAT'S WHY! HE WAS MAD AND NERVOUS BECAUSE LUCIUS DIDN'T HAVE IT!" yelled Harry as he rubbed his throbbing scar.

You're a genius!" yelled Hermione.

"How am I a genius?" asked Harry looking confused.

"You're a genius because even I didn't think of that!" Hermione said. "The only reason I figured it out is because of this bloody scar!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort was getting angrier by the minute, making it harder and harder to fight the visions.

"Harry? Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked when she saw Harry's face. His face had turned white as snow. Harry sat there clutching his pounding head and feeling sick.

"Harry?" she asked again. Ron stared at him remembering the look he had on his face the night Nagini attacked his dad in the Department of Mysteries.

"Um, Hermione? Why don't you stand over there?" Ron told her.

"Why?" she asked. But before he could answer, Harry snapped his fingers and a bowl came over to him. About three seconds later he had thrown up.

"That's why," said Ron. Ron took the bowl and cleaned off Harry's face. As he did it he explained to Hermione how he knew that was going to happen.

"Ahhhhh. Did _you_ know Harry could do magic like that?" she asked Ron. "Nope. You?" he asked back shaking his head.

"Nope," Hermione said. They looked at Harry with impressed faces.

"I can do magic like that because of Voldemort, strength, ability, talent, and a _lot_ of practice. I've been doing magic like this since I was five years old," Harry said taking big gulps of air. "You both know what I mean by Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione nodded their heads.

"Dumbledore told me a few days ago that unless it's the other way around, even after we defeat Voldemort I'm still going to have everything he gave me that night and still have power to match him. And after all the encounters I've had with him since he came back he's given me more. Touching my scar, wands connecting and him possessing me has done more too." Harry said.

"Really? You're not going to lose _anything_?" Ron asked him.

"Well obviously I'll lose the ability to get inside his mind, but that's it." Harry said to them.

"Ok, you feel good enough to start looking?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Better get the cloak back on then," Ron said, handing Harry the invisibility cloak. But Harry told Ron he didn't need it.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"You'll see. Hermione? Can I see your bag?" asked Harry.

"Why? She asked.

"There's something I need to get from it," said Harry. She gave Harry a confused and suspicious look when she gave him her bag.

"What do you need from it?" she asked.

"My uniform," He said as he looked through the bag.

"YOUR _WHAT!?"_ Ron screamed looking shocked.

"My uniform. I brought it with me because, just like me, Voldemort thought this to be his first _real_ home. And a few years after he left he asked Dumbledore if he could get a job as the defense against the dark arts teacher. So I thought maybe he would hide one at Hogwarts," Harry explained shrugging. He switched from his jeans, shirt, jacket and sneakers to his uniform. His uniform consisted of a white shirt, black vest, black pants, black shoes a black cloak and his red and gold Gryffindor tie.

"Were we supposed to bring ours too? Because -" Ron started.

"No. You two can slide, I'm the one he's looking for. So I'm the one that needs to blend in. But since you've been gone all year too, be careful," Harry warned them.

"You too mate," Ron said.

"But before we split up, Ron, Hermione do you both still have your coins?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?" they asked together.

"Because I need to do something with them. What I'm gonna do is something like what I did with your wands. I'm going to put a spell I came up with on them and this one is going to let us talk to each other. I did it to everyone else's already. All you have to do is put the tip of your wand to it, say the name of who you want to send the message to and say it," Harry explained.

"You really are one smart and amazing wizard, Harry," Hermione told him as she gave him her coin.

"She's right Harry, you really are. I've got one question, though," Ron said when Harry had his.

"What?" Harry said wincing as pain shot across his scar. Harry's knees started to buckle, so Ron held him up and had him sit back down.

"Won't anyone close to them hear what it says?" Ron asked giving Harry a worried look.

"No, just like only Voldemort's inner circle gets and can feel the dark mark, only the person they're talking to can hear it. Really only Dumbledore's army can hear it." he assured him.

"You really are a genius," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Thanks. _Secramento!_ "Harry said pointing his wand at the coins.

"All right, that's done. Now let's go!" he yelled getting up.

"Are you sure you can do this? Because you don't look too good," Hermione said in a concerned voice.

"She's right, Harry. Your scar looks blood red and you look as white as Voldemort! You can't keep your hand off your scar, you can't stand up because of it, and you can barely keep your eyes open from the pain of it. Harry, you… you might need to leave this one to us." Ron said gently.

"No! I'm fine! See? I can keep my hands off of it! I, I can keep my eyes open, and stand up by myself! I'm just hot that's why I'm sweating!"he said trying to convince them to let him help. Ron and Hermione stared at him. His knees started shaking and he started sweating, playing with his hands and fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Come on guys, we're a team! And teams stick together," Harry said trying to keep his balance and hands off his splitting head.

"Harry, you know just as well as we do you're playing with your hands to keep them off your scar, you're sweating because it hurts, losing your balance and fighting to keep your eyes open," Hermione said staring at him. Harry's face turned bright red.

"No." he lied, biting his lip and was making fists behind his back.

"Harry, I know you want to help us but you need to let us take care of this one," Ron said to him. Right after he said it, Harry's knees buckled and was on the floor.

"See? You can't stand up or anything. You _have_ to leave this one to us, Harry," Ron was on the floor next to him. Right as he was helping him up, he let go of Ron's hands and slammed his own onto his scar. He couldn't fight it anymore. The pain was getting worse by the minute. He used every bit of strength he had to fight it, but he couldn't, he was too tired and hungry. Ron and Hermione's cries of "HARRY!" disappeared and a scream of rage vibrated inside his aching head.

"OW!" Harry said as he came back rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry Harry but that was the only thing we could think of to get you back," Hermione said looking guilty.

"Oh, my head! I hate to say it guys, but maybe you _do_ need to do it without me," He said looking both nervous and worried.

"Ok, Harry. You just stay here and rest. We'll come check on you later," Hermione assured him.

"Just be careful. I'll watch where you two are on the map. And maybe look around in here," Harry told them.

"Ok, you be careful too." Ron said.

"Remember everything I taught you our fifth year. And if you run into any dementors, remember, it has to be a _really powerful_ and _happy_ memory!" Harry yelled.

After they left, Harry took out the map to see where everyone was. Suddenly, Dumbledore popped out of nowhere.

"Harry?"

Harry sighed and said,

"Hi professor. I feel _awful_! Not just because my scar but from letting them do this without me."

"I know Harry, but they're right. I've been watching you and I knew you were getting too tired, hungry and weak from the pain in your scar to continue," Dumbledore said.

"But professor, I'm fi-,"he started, then suddenly his scar burst open with pain and he was screaming in rage. Using every bit of the little strength he had regained, he pulled out of Voldemort's mind.

"Ohhhhh!" Harry moaned rubbing his pounding scar. Dumbledore sat next to him and patted his back.

"All right, I'm going to leave you to get some rest," Dumbledore said smiling. After he left, Harry heard something. He took out the map to see where Ron and Hermione were. Ron was in the Gryffindor common room and Hermione was in the kitchen. So he picked up his coin and said,

" _Ron and Hermione." "Come back to the Room of Requirement. I can feel it somewhere in here."_ Soon Ron and Hermione were back. First he told them what he felt, saw and what he and Dumbledore had talked about. So the three of them looked around for the diadem.

"It's around here somewhere," mumbled Harry getting up slowly from his chair. Ron stayed close to Harry to watch and help him stay on his feet.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said.

"No problem." Ron said smiling.

"Hold on, I feel something. It's in the box on that table," Harry told them. They walked slowly to the table. Harry let go of Ron and opened the box. When he opened it the diadem was sitting there in plain sight.

"GOT IT!" he yelled. As hard as it was, Harry made it to the door. When they got there, Harry took one of the fangs from his bag and stabbed the diadem with it. As he did it, his scar started burning even worse and a fire in the shape of Voldemort's face appeared. Ron kicked the diadem into the room. Harry's scar was still burning and Voldemort felt it being destroyed so he hissed to Nagini, "come Nagini, I need to keep you safe."

Harry's eyes flew open and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him.

"It's the snake. She's the last one," he said. Ron knelt down in front of him and said, "Look inside him Harry. If we find him we can find the snake." Harry closed his eyes and let the pain overcome him. He found himself in the Shrieking Shack with one of his death eaters and Nagini. Harry opened his eyes and before telling them what he'd seen he thought to himself, 'What does he have around her?'

Ron and Hermione looked down at him anxiously.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack," Harry told them. Ron looked at him shocked and speechless.

"He's WHAT!?" Hermione yelled.

"Just sitting there? He's not even _fighting?_ " Ron said shocked when he got his voice back.

"No," he said rubbing his throbbing scar as he got up from the floor. "Why? He _loves_ dueling!" Hermione asked.

"Because he thinks I'm going to go to him. So obviously I'm going to have to so I can get rid of the snake. I just don't know how. It's got some kind of shield around it," Harry told them.

"I'm going to grab the cloak and we're gonna go to the Shrieking Shack." he said.

"But Harry, we don't really –"

Harry gave her an annoyed look. When Harry gets annoyed his eyes get scarlet red to match Voldemort's, his power gets stronger, sparks start to shoot out of his wand, and after all the duels and visions with death eaters and Voldemort, the three unforgivable curses might slip out. He may not seem like that kind of wizard, but he could be when he gets annoyed. But unlike Voldemort, Harry could _usually_ control his himself.

So Hermione stopped and did what she was told.

"No one is going to notice our feet in all this mess."

Harry snapped. Harry's face turned red as he tried to calm down.

 **Chapter** **12**

 **The** **Shrieking** **Shack**

When they got to the Shrieking Shack, Harry's scar started burning causing his eyes to stream.

"Lucius, I don't care if Draco is hurt! It is not my fault!" Voldemort yelled angrily.

Harry shoved his entire fist into his mouth to stop himself from yelling out in pain.

"Send Severus to me now," Voldemort said playing with his wand.

"Yes, My Lord." said Lucius bowing. After he left, Voldemort started pacing around the room.

"I'm sorry Nagini, but there is no other way." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, My Lord? You wished to see me?" said Snape.

"Yes, I have a question for you, Severus. Why isn't the elder wand working for me?" Voldemort asked. Snape looked at him confused.

"What do you mean My Lord? You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand," Snape said staring at the giant snake.

"No, I am extraordinary. Now answer my question!" he said angrily causing Harry even more pain. The pain of it caused his eyes to close. As soon as his eyes were closed he was back inside Voldemort's mind. He found himself in front of Snape.

"You have served me well, Severus, but the only way for me to have its loyalty is to do this," Voldemort said.

"Please My Lord, NO!" yelled Snape.

"I must do it Severus. As you are the one who killed Dumbledore," said Voldemort.

" _Kill,"_ Voldemort hissed. He let Nagini out of her protective sphere, and she attacked Snape. When she was done she went back into her protective orb.

"I regret it," Voldemort said coldly as he disapperated. Harry's eyes flew open with sweat pouring down his face. He looked around to make sure Voldemort was gone. When he was sure he was gone, the three of them walked over to Snape. Harry knelt down next to him and looked at his least favorite teacher.

"Take it," he said weakly. So Harry took out a small bottle from his bag and caught one of the tears from Snape's eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered to Harry. He looked at Snape.

"You have your mother's eyes."

After he said it, Snape fell silent. Suddenly, Harry's scar began burning once again and he heard a high, cold voice, the voice of Lord Voldemort.

" _You have permitted you friends to die for you rather than face me yourself Harry. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest…. One hour…."_

When the voice was gone they went back to the castle. When they got there they saw blood, dead bodies, and people being taken to the hospital wing, and many other horrible things, including the bodies of Remus, Tonks, and Fred. When they saw Fred's body, Harry just walked away while Hermione stayed with Ron and his family. She turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"Just up to the head master's office to see what Snape wants me to see." After he came back, he was nervous about what he had just seen. In order for him to defeat Voldemort, he had to give himself up to him. He had to give himself up to him to get rid of the horcrux within him because only Voldemort himself can do it. When he got back downstairs he passed by Ron and Hermione.

"Where are you going now?" she asked.

"To the forest. He's giving me one hour to get there. And no one else is getting hurt to try to save me," he told her. When Ron heard him say that he looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you mad? You can't give yourself up to him! We need you Harry."

"Guys, the only way I can get rid of him is if I give myself up to him. Because only _he_ can destroy this horcrux." He said.

"But Harry-," Hermione started to say.

"Hermione, you know we can only get rid of six. He needs to get rid of this one. I'm not exactly sure why, but that's the way it is. I saw it when I went up to the Headmaster's office earlier," he said.

"You did?" asked Ron sniffling.

"Yeah. Dumbledore was talking to Professor Snape and explaining everything that has to happen in order for him to be defeated," said Harry. Ron and Hermione tried to talk him out of it, but saw his eyes get red so they stopped and let him go.

 **Chapter 13**

 **Off to the forest**

Before Harry went to Voldemort, he opened the golden snitch that Dumbledore had left for him in his will. When it was open, the resurrection stone was in it. When he had it in his hand, Sirius, Remus and his parents showed up. They talked to him, and went with him to meet with Voldemort.

"Where is he? Potter _never_ misses a duel with me!" said Voldemort. As he turned his back he heard someone say, "Looking for me?" It was Harry.

"Ahhh, there you are. I was wondering where you were, Potter." said Voldemort staring at him with a creepy smile. Harry just stood there and closed his eyes and said to himself 'Alright, here we go. Remember what Sirius said, "It's quicker than falling asleep." It's gonna be fine.'

Voldemort raised his wand and yelled, _AVADA KADAVRA!_

 **Chapter 14**

 **Horcrux free**

Next thing he knew, he was laying in what looked like a train station. His glasses were gone, but he could see just fine. Harry got up and looked around, and then he heard something. He followed the sound and found it coming from underneath a bench. He looked down and saw a creepy human like thing.

"You can't help it Harry. You brave, brave man. Let us walk," said Dumbledore.

"Professor what is that?" asked Harry.

"Something that neither you nor I can help," said Dumbledore.

"So you weren't kidding when you said a part of Voldemort lives within me." said Harry.

" _Did._ It was just destroyed by none other than Voldemort himself. Like I said before, you were the horcrux he never meant to make Harry," Dumbledore told him.

"Is that why my scar always hurt when we were close to each other professor?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes Harry, it hurt because the piece of his soul that was embedded into you that night sixteen years ago would try to get out and back to Voldemort through your scar," he explained.

"Professor, where are we?" asked Harry.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Harry." Dumbledore answered.

"Well, it looks like Kings Cross station only cleaner and without all the trains," Harry replied.

"Kings Cross is that right?" asked Dumbledore.

"I have to go back, don't I?" Harry sighed.

"No, you don't _have_ to," Dumbledore said.

"I have a choice?" Harry asked looking surprised.

"Oh yes, of course you do," said Dumbledore.

"What do you think I should do?" Harry asked.

"Well, considering how far you've come, I think you should finish it. But that is my opinion; it is entirely up to you to decide what you want to do," he said to him.

 **Chapter** **15**

 **The** **final** **battle** **and** **a** **happy** **ending**

Harry lay on his side in the forest hearing voices.

"MY LORD! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!"

That was the voice of Bellatrix.

"I don't need your help!" yelled Voldemort pushing her off of him. Harry opened his eyes a little to see Voldemort getting up from the ground surrounded by death eaters.

"The boy, is he dead?" asked Bellatrix.

"Narcisa, go check to see," Voldemort ordered. Narcisa went to see if Harry was dead and saw that he was still breathing.

"Draco, is he alive?" she asked Harry quietly.

"Yes," he whispered. Feeling relieved, she helped him by lying to Voldemort and saying, "Dead." Harry did his best to stay still so that he didn't see him moving and get suspicious.

"NO! HARRY!" yelled Hagrid when he saw Harry just lying there on his side.

"Quiet you!" yelled a death eater. Hagrid started sniffling, his eyes started watering and soon enough he was crying. Voldemort had him untied so that he could carry Harry's body to the school for everyone to see. When they got back to the school everyone froze in shock. Their eyes wide, some screaming others crying. When Ginny saw him she screamed, cried, and started running toward him. But before she could get to him Neville pulled her back. Then Voldemort waved his wand.

"Stupid girl! Do you think Harry Potter actually cared about you? He never cared about _any_ of you! You were all just shields to protect him!" said Voldemort.

"YOU'RE WRONG! HARRY'S HEART _DID_ BEAT FOR US! FOR ALL OF US! Yea, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, in here. So is everyone else we lost. He didn't die in vain!" Neville told them. "BUT YOU WILL!"

He pulled the sword out of the hat. Then suddenly Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and shot a curse at the snake. Voldemort was shocked and thought, 'How did the boy survive this time?!' Since he thought Harry was dead he had taken Nagini out of her protective sphere.

Harry started running into the school to get Voldemort to follow him so that hopefully no one else would get hurt or killed. Voldemort apperated into where Harry was in the school and used his cloak to trap Harry in it. The snake was following them. Then they started to fight each other. Harry was going down the stairs backward and Voldemort was going down them forwards. The snake was behind Harry and as he saw it, he shot the disarming charm that he always used at the ceiling and switched his target from Voldemort to Nagini.

But it didn't work, just like the others he would need the sword or a fang to get rid of her. But Harry was too preoccupied by Voldemort to kill it, so he left the snake for Ron, Hermione or Neville to take care of.

Voldemort chased Harry all the way to the top of the castle. Voldemort took Harry's face and said, "Tell me Potter, why do you live?"

Harry stared at him and said, "Because I have something worth living for. Come on, Tom; let's finish the way we started. TOGETHER!"

Harry took Voldemort's face and jumped off the tower. Since Voldemort can fly without a broom or anything to support him, he flew them to the ground causing them to roll over and drop their wands. They looked at each other for a second and then crawled over to get their wands.

While Harry and Voldemort were heading to their wands, Ron and Hermione were being chased by Nagini in the castle. Neville saw them, he took the sword, and cut off the snakes head.

Harry watched as Voldemort stood there in pain while his final horcrux was destroyed. When they both had their wands, once again and for the final time it was a duel between Harry and Voldemort. They both used their 'signature curse' on each other and when the wands met, Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. The elder wand wouldn't hurt Harry because it was loyal to him after winning it from Draco.

Using his skills of being a seeker, Harry caught the elder wand. Harry held two wands in his right hand as he saw Lord Voldemort fall down dead.

Suddenly, he heard cheers of excitement coming from behind him. He turned around and found everyone that was their cheering and congratulating their hero.

Later, Harry put the elder wand back in Dumbledore's grave and hung out in the Head master's office and talked about what had happened that year.

"I don't know how you do things like this Harry," said Hermione, "I don't either Hermione." Ron said to her.

"He's an amazing wizard, that's how," said Dumbledore's portrait. They all turned around to see his portrait smiling at them.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you two," Harry said smiling at his two best friends.

"I just have one question for you," Ron said to Harry.

"What?" Harry said.

"What're you gonna do with his wand?" Ron asked.

Harry looked down at the yew and phoenix feather wand.

"Despite my horrible memories with it, I'm gonna keep it."

" _YOU'RE GONNA WHAT!?"_ Ron yelled.

"You're joking, right?" Hermione said, shocked.

"No. I'm keeping it. I asked Mr. Olivander if he thought it was safe for me to use if I ever had to," Harry told them.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

"He said yes. And said that since our wands are brothers, I can use it just as powerfully as him. And we all know I can be trusted with a wand like that. So I put the spell on it, but this time only _I_ can use all of it's power," said Harry.

"Good idea," Hermione said.

"I still can't believe you're keeping it." Ron said, shaking his head.

"I'm keeping it as a memory too. A memory of how I, Harry James Potter, age seventeen, got victory over the most powerful dark wizard in history. My arch enemy, Lord Voldemort," Harry said proudly.


End file.
